


Settle Down With Me, I'll Be Your Safety

by blondekaspbrak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Middle-Aged Reddie, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, adult reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondekaspbrak/pseuds/blondekaspbrak
Summary: “When did this appear?” Richie gently tugs on one of his curls, before letting it go and watching it bounce back down against his forehead. That’s when Eddie notices that the curl has started to grey. “M'I an old man now?” He looks genuinely troubled when he turns to Eddie, lips pouting.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Settle Down With Me, I'll Be Your Safety

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'kiss me' by ed sheeran

“Rich, what are you doing?” Eddie rubs the sleep out of his eyes, swinging his legs over the right side of the mattress and pulling away the comforter. Richie’s standing at the full-length mirror across the room, facing away from him. “Everything okay?” He asks, coming up to stand next to Richie, looking at his focused face.

“When did this appear?” Richie gently tugs on one of his curls, before letting it go and watching it bounce back down against his forehead. That’s when Eddie notices that the curl has started to grey. “M'I an old man now?” He looks genuinely troubled when he turns to Eddie, lips pouting.

Eddie’s eyebrows shoot up, and he cups Richie’s face between his hands, laughing softly, purely out of surprise. “Rich, come on, it’s alright. It’s just what happens. You’re not an old man.” Eddie pushes his hair back from his forehead and kisses him there. Richie grasps Eddie’s wrists and rubs him thumbs over them, but he shakes his head.

“S'Easy for you to say, Eds! All of your hair’s still blonde! What if I’ve been letting myself go and I didn’t even realise it? I’ve gained a bit of weight recently, what if this is the start of me becoming old and saggy?”

“You don’t really think that, do you Rich?” 

“Well, yeah." 

Eddie frowns, "You don’t have visible abs, so what? It doesn’t matter, okay? I promise it isn’t a problem.” He looks straight into Richie’s eyes, trying to convey that he means what he says, because he does. It’s never bothered him that Richie isn’t ripped or anything similar, he loves the way Richie looks. He would never change anything about him if he could.

“Eds, come on.” Richie scoffs, chuckling, turning his head to peck Eddie’s palm softly with his lips. “Thanks, though.”

Then Eddie’s dragging Richie back into bed, pushing him gently down onto his back on the mattress, so he can straddle his waist. “Rich, I’m always going to find you attractive.” He kisses over Richie’s face with care, before pressing one last kiss to his mouth. “If you gain any weight, it just gives me more of you to love.” Richie opens his mouth, and Eddie knows that it’s to disagree, so he shuts him up with another kiss, hushing him softly when he pulls away. One of his arms is beside Richie’s head on the pillow, bent at the elbow, while the other slides down Richie’s side, his fingers nudging up the hem of the taller man’s shirt so he can hold his love handle. 

“Eds, come on, s'fine. You don’t have to d—” 

“No, Rich. You deserve it.” Eddie stroked Richie’s hair, looking down at him with a sweet-tempered smile. He kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck and pushes his t-shirt up so that he can kiss Richie’s stomach. He feels Richie shiver, and he smiles, pressing his forehead to the area just under Richie’s ribs. “Love the way you look, the way you feel. So soft, Rich, perfect to cuddle.” 

Richie throws an arm over his eyes, unable to wipe the grin off of his face. “Eds, you gotta warn a guy if you’re gonna say stuff like that, you’re gettin’ me all flustered n’ shit.” Eddie can see his face has gone erubescent, and he crawls back up, taking Richie’s arm away so he can see him. He tucks a curl behind Richie’s ear, smiling down at him. “You sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

“Well, you are special, Richie.” Eddie whispers, his blonde curls falling over his eyes due to leaning over Richie like this. “And it doesn’t matter to me that you’ll eventually have grey hair or that you’re not a big muscle man.” He huffs a gentle laugh, “I love you like this, I married you because of how you are now. I wouldn’t want you to change.” He carefully lowers himself down so that he’s lying completely on top of Richie, and he wraps his arms around Richie’s neck, kissing his jaw. “And if it really bothers you, you can always dye your hair, Rich. But you’ll look great either way.”

Richie’s eyes glaze over momentarily when Eddie says it, and he simpers, “Yeah?”

“Uh-huh.” Eddie cups his cheeks, squishing them together slightly, leaning up to kiss his pouted lips. “And don’t you worry, okay? I’m sure I won’t be far behind you.”

As it turns out, Eddie’s right. A few months later, Eddie wakes up to find that little strands at the root of his hair are greying now, and he can’t help but think about how lucky he is when he sees the soft smile on Richie’s face. They’ve been together their entire lives, Eddie was there to aid Richie when he fell to the ground and grazed his knees in elementary, Richie was there for Eddie when he finally stood up to his mom in high school. They saw one another get braces, grow taller, experience joy and pain. They’d seen the highs and lows of one another and grown up together, were each other’s first of many things, and now they’re going to grow old with one another. And Eddie thinks that nothing could be better than that.


End file.
